Harry Potter and the Mark of Voldemort
by Madame Malkin1
Summary: Seventh year at Hogwarts--Romance! Intrigue! And, oh yeah, Voldemort!
1. The Warning

Disclaimer: Witty comment stating that all belongs to Rowling…here.

Summary:  Harry, Ron and Hermione's seventh year at Hogwarts:  Romance!  Intrigue!  And, oh yeah, Voldemort!

A/N:  This is my first Potter fic, so I'd appreciate any suggestions and reviews (and if there are any British readers out there, let me know if my Americanism is too glaring!).  Thanks!

Chapter One:  The Warning

_#12, Grimmauld Place_

_1:00 PM_

            Harry sighed as he pushed his lunch away from him.  He hadn't had much of an appetite lately; he was too worried about his N.E.W.T.S., life after Hogwarts, and of course, Voldemort.  Even with Mrs. Weasley's cooking instead of Aunt Petunia's, he couldn't bring himself to eat.  Harry cupped his chin in his hands and stared at the clocks on the wall opposite.  Mrs. Weasley had moved the family clock there, seeing as how the Weasley's barely spent any time at the Burrow anymore.  In her motherly way, she had another clock made for all members of the Order—with symbols rather than names in case the wrong eyes should see it.  There was a crown for Kingsley, a pig's snout for Tonks, and a big silver circle for Lupin.  The largest hand of all—pointing at "Still Asleep" as its owner had been on duty all night—said Mad-Eye in capital letters.  There was really no need to keep his Auror identity secret.

            Five of the Weasley clock hands suddenly moved to join his pointing at "kitchen."  Last year, Mr. Weasley had added two small arrows for Harry and Hermione.  "After all, dears," Mrs. Weasley had said, "you ARE family."  Harry roused himself enough to say good morning as Fred, George, and Ginny came crashing through the door, already bickering.  They were trailed by Harry's two best friends, Ron and Hermione.

            "All right, Harry?" They called as Mrs. Weasley handed them their lunch plates.

            "Hurry up, children!  You have to leave soon.  Goodness, the Express leaves tomorrow.  What was I thinking leaving Diagon Alley so late?"  Mrs. Weasley began mumbling to herself as she bustled around the kitchen. "Oh!  I found your school list, Harry.  You left it in the living room."

            Harry took the list and reread it.  Only two new books this year—Standard Book of Spells, Grade 7 and Ridiculously Advanced Potions Brewing (If only, Harry thought, he could become an Auror without suffering another year of Snape's torture).  There was no new book for Defense against the Dark Arts that year, and as far as Harry knew, no new professor.  The previous year's teacher, Professor Vladimir, had disappeared over summer holiday while conducting research in Transylvania.  Perhaps, Ron had suggested, the position really was cursed.

            After lunch, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny gathered their cloaks and prepared to meet Mr. Weasley by the fire.  They would be traveling to Diagon Alley by Floo Powder.  Lupin was already in the living room, reading the afternoon's edition of the Daily Prophet.

            "Professor Lupin," Hermione asked.  "Would you like to come with us?"

            "Oh, no, thank you Hermione.  I'm feeling a little under the weather—tonight is the full moon after all, and I expect you won't be back until dark.  Have a wonderful time, though."

            With that, Professor Lupin took a sip from his steaming mug.  It was, Harry realized, not tea but the Wolfsbane Potion Lupin was required to drink every month.  Harry wondered if Snape had brewed and delivered it and if he was still at Grimmauld Place.  Harry cringed at the sound of footsteps in the hall, unwilling to face the Potions Master.  Thankfully, it was only Mr. Weasley who entered; he put on his cloak and told Ron to enter the Network first.

            "Goodbye Remus!" Harry called as he took his turn.  "See you later!"  As Harry began to spin faster and faster, he could barely see his old professor waving to him.

~~

            While purchasing their school supplies, the group had split up early, agreeing to meet in two hours for ice cream sundaes at Florean Fortescue's.  Ron and Harry entered Flourish & Blotts; they had lost the girls at Madame Malkin's where they had been giggling over the new low-cut dress robes. ("It's just fun to try then on, you know!" Ginny had said.  "Madame Malkin doesn't mind" called Hermione's voice from the changing room.)

            Harry and Ron bought their new books, then left for Fortescue's, thankful that another year's shopping was finished.

            "Honestly, I don't see what the big deal is."  Ron was complaining.  "They're _robes._  How daring.  How sexy.  Besides Ginny could never afford the newest fashions.  And I wouldn't LET her wear low-cut clothing anyway."

            Harry snuck a sideways glance at Ron.  His ears were pink, but Harry thought that his anger probably had less to do with his not-so-little sister and more to do with the 7th year Hufflepuff admiring Hermione as she modeled the new robes.

            The others were already sitting when Ron and Harry arrived.  After they placed their orders, Mr. Weasley looked around to make sure no one was nearby.  He leaned in.

            "Children, Molly doesn't know this, but I'm giving you the latest information from the Order.  I know how you all like to get mixed up in things and I just want you to be informed.  You have to be careful.  The wizarding world is in chaos.  There's no control at Azkaban and ministry employees go missing every day.  Dumbledore swears they're joining the Death Eater ranks, though I don't know how he knows that.  We're losing strength and time, while the enemy is growing stronger.  You're still safe at Hogwarts though, so please—PLEASE—don't leave without a member of the Order."

            The four students promised Mr. Weasley.  They had known the Second War was not going well, but Harry hadn't known that the Ministry was in such shambles.  Without structure—without any leadership—how would the Wizarding community remain calm?  


	2. The Last Sorting

Disclaimer:  See Chapter One

Chapter Two:  The Last Sorting

            Their spirits considerably dampened by Mr. Weasley's warnings, the group returned to Number 12, Grimmauld Place shortly after sunset.  They greeted Tonks, who sat on the couch, one hand holding a book and the other absently stroking the fur of the large wolf sprawled next to her.

            "Hullo, Professor!" Ron said as he scratched behind Lupin's ears.

            Mrs. Weasley called them into the kitchen for a late dinner and they took the opportunity to discuss what Mr. Weasley had said in Diagon Alley.

            "Honestly," Hermione whispered.  "It's all Cornelius Fudge's fault.  If he had listened to Dumbledore, the Ministry might have been able to prepare."

            "And no guards at Azkaban." Ron spoke around his full mouth.  "All the prisoners escaping, all of them Death Eaters most likely."  

            "It's too bad Dad made us promise not to do anything, though."  The glint in Ginny's eye reminded Harry of her twin brothers.  "The Juniors could have helped a little."  

The previous school year, Dumbledore's Army had reformed openly under the name The Junior Order, confusing most of the other students, with the exception of Neville Longbottom and Draco Malfoy.  Ginny was in charge of scheduling meetings and she talked of little else.

Before Harry could say anything, Mrs. Weasley entered to remove their plates and hurry them all off to bed.

Platform 9 ¾ was as busy as every year.  Harry and Ginny amused themselves by watching Ron and Hermione—Head Boy and Girl to Mrs. Weasley's delight and Fred and George's eternal disgust—assist scared-looking first years enter the platform and load their trunks.

            As the whistle began to blow, they ran over to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Lupin and Tonks who had escorted them to Kings Cross.  While hugs and kisses were passed back and forth, Remus pulled Harry aside.

            "Listen, Harry.  I know what Arthur told you; we talked about it yesterday morning.  I know you can't really help all the messes you get in, but you also know just how dangerous it is with all of Voldemort's Death Eaters on the loose.  Do be careful, Harry, and owl me if you need anything."

            Harry promised and hugged Remus goodbye.  The two had grown closer since Sirius's death, and every once in a while Harry admitted to himself it was like he had a godfather again.  He didn't dare get too close, though; he couldn't bear to lose another parent.  They joined the others and Tonks kissed Harry's cheek, her long, curly blonde hair tickling his throat.

            "Goodbye, Harry.  I expect I'll see you all shortly."

            Harry nodded and followed the others to the train carriage.  After they found an empty compartment, Ron and Hermione went to the prefect section while Harry looked out the window.  He waved goodbye until he could no longer see the four adults.  He settled in for a game of Exploding Snap with Ginny and tried not to feel too apprehensive about his last year at Hogwarts or the now constant twinge of his scar.

            After seven years, Harry was still in awe of Hogwarts; he let the mass of people guide him to his seat in the Great Hall and instead looked up at the enchanted ceiling.  It was only at Hermione's gasp and Ron's—was that a growl?—that Harry looked to the head table.  He didn't notice anything wrong at first; Dumbledore was in the center, his flowing beard as splendid as ever; Professor Sprout was there, and Professor Flitwick; Hagrid was still sailing over with the first years, and next to Professor Vector was Professor Sn…

            "Where's Professor Snape?  Is that--?"

            "Krum," Ron sounded like he was choking.

            They reached their seats, which was good as Ron more or less fell into his seat and Hermione slowly sank, still looking at the Bulgarian Seeker.  Recovering from his shock, Harry turned to Hermione.

            "What's he doing here?  Do you know?"

            Hermione shook her head a little and lost the dazed look in her eye.  "No, I had no idea.  Don't you think I would tell you if I knew—"

            "Krum," Ron repeated.

            Hermione gave Ron a withering glance.  "Very good, Ron.  You've learned his name."

            She leaned forward, motioning for Harry, Ron and Ginny to do the same.  "I got an Owl from him last month."  Ron made a small, strangled sound.  "It hasn't been made official yet, but Bulgaria will be removing themselves from the league for the year.  Too many of the players are quitting, well, let's just say, unexpectedly.  He told me he was trying to find a job, since he missed tryouts for other teams."

            Harry looked back up at the head table.  "Madam Hooch isn't there.  Wasn't she planning on retiring soon?"

            "And Dumbledore did say there would always be a place for the international students here," Ginny added.

            Ron finally found his voice.  "He's probably spying.  He's probably a Death Eater."

            Hermione was about to say something when a clinking sound came from the Head Table.  The first years were being escorted inside.  Professor McGonagall led the rows of children through the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor tables to the front of the Great Hall.  She placed the stool down and turned to face the crowd.  

            "Adams, Roger!"

            The Sorting proceeded quickly; the Hat seemed to come to decisions sooner than it ever had before.  There were two Hufflepuffs and a Gryffindor within five minutes.  Ron and Hermione were still glaring at each other, while Harry desperately tried to avoid looking at Ginny; she was sniggering into her sleeve at her brother's expression, and if Harry saw her, he knew he would start laughing too.  After Zimmerman, Claire (RAVENCLAW!) was seated, Dumbledore rose to address the students.

            "Good evening and welcome back.  Before we eat, I'd like to notify you all of some changes in our staff.  Madam Hooch has retired, and her position will be filled by Professor Krum."  The Great Hall was filled with scattered, excited whispers, and Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat.  "Professor Snape's summer holiday was unable to return to the school tonight," Harry saw Crabbe whisper something to a smirking Malfoy—Snape must have been with Death Eaters.  "and he will return tomorrow in time for class.  You will also meet then the new Defense against the Dark Arts professor.  What else?  Oh, yes.  Don't forget to review the list of banned materials on Mr. Filch's office door, and the Forbidden Forest is, well, forbidden."  Dumbledore smiled.  "Tuck in."

            The feast appeared on the tables and Harry and Ron plunged in.  Before reaching for her own food, Hermione smiled and nodded at the head table.  Ron appeared to lose his appetite, and spent the rest of the time staring at his plate, ignoring Hermione.


End file.
